Rivers Family
by Haleb is endgame
Summary: Stories of the beautiful River's family. The ups the downs the good the bad. With appearances from all the lairs and their beautiful children!


**Hi guys! I know I know! I am sorry for my lack of updating I have so many ideas but struggle to write them down and then give up on them. Always here's a new story! The story pic is how I imagine Haleb's kids. I can't believe Pretty Little Liars is over. :(**

 **Enjoy xx**

Caleb yawned and slowly opened his eyes. Looking over at his alarm clock he smiled. Perfect timing. Caleb slowly slipped his hand out from Hanna's waist, smiling he watched as she groaned and flipped over onto her belly, her hair fanning out all over her pillow. Walking into the ensuit he changed into his wetsuit, running a hand through his short hair he slipped out of his room into his boys room.

"Lucas, Kai! Come on lets go." He whispered.

Lucas jumped up out of his bed. Running into his closet he changed into his wetsuit.

"Ready!" The six year old smiled brushing his long blonde hair out of his eyes. Kai was a little slower. He slowly walked to his dad handing him his wetsuit.

"Help!" Kai yawned.

Caleb bent down helping his four-year-old son into his suit.

"Ready bud!" Caleb smiled rubbing his long hair. Kai nodded with his eyes closed. Caleb smiled picking his son up.

"Let's go!" He whispered to Lucas.

Pulling the locked door shut Caleb and his boys made the short walk down to the beach.

"Ready to catch some waves boys!" Caleb smiled.

"Yes!" Kai squealed perking up in his father's arms. Caleb placed him on the sand and watched as the little boy ran down to the water. Caleb handed Lucas his board and together they ran down to the water to meet Kai.

"Come on!" Lucas squeaked running into the water and diving onto his board. Paddling out he waiting for the perfect wave. Paddling paddling paddling he rode the next wave in. Slowly standing up he rode the wave.

"Yes Good Boy Lucas!" Caleb cheered holding Kai onto his board. Lucas jumped off his board with a splash.

"Good work Bud!" Caleb called hi fiving his son. Lucas smiled shaking his wet hair out of his eyes.

* * *

Hanna groaned as she stretched her body, reaching to the other side of the bed she felt nothing. Caleb was out surfing she smiled to herself. Never in a million years did she see herself and Caleb living this kind of lifestyle. After moving to California when Lucas was a year old, she found Caleb to be in a rut. He worked long hours for his tech company and came home to sleep. Suggesting they get out of the house more they found a love for the beach. Caleb had picked up surfing and was really good at it. He found it as a stress relief, going every morning before work and on the weekends. When their two sons were old enough Caleb had them straight on the surfboard. Lucas was a natural just like his father. Kai on the other hand was more like Hanna. Caleb has had Hanna on the board many times. She couldn't get it she was uncoordinated and Caleb was the one catching her every time and face planted off the board.

Climbing out of bed Hanna walked past her sons room poking her head in to see if they had gone with their father this morning. Smiling at the empty beds she made her way to her daughters room. Opening the door she smiled when she saw nineteen-month-old Sofia bouncing in her cot ready to get out.

"Mama!" The little girl squeaked reaching up.

"Hi baby!" Hanna smiled picking her daughter up. Hanna inhaled her daughter's scent and made her way out to the kitchen. Placing Sofia into her high chair, she kissed her crazy blonde bed hair.

"Na na!" Sofia asked pointing to the banana on the bench.

"You want the banana." Hanna cooed.

"Ya!" Sofia nodded excitedly. Hanna cut the banana up into small pieces and placed them onto her daughter's high

"Ta" Sofia replied shoving the banana into her mouth.

Hanna laughed at her daughter, taking a seat next to her she pulled out her phone. Opening instagram she scrolled through, smiling she stopped when she saw a photo of Spencer and kids. Toby had taken a photo of Spencer, Ben her son and Luci her daughter feeding the ducks.

Cute! Hanna commented with a smiley face.

Scrolling further down she smiled when she saw and photo of eight year old twins Lily and Grace hugging their mommies tight. Hanna smiled showing Sofia.

"Look Fia, it's Aunty Emily and Ali!" She cooed. Sofia squealed shoving more banana in her mouth.

"Is everyone updating their instagram today Fia!" Hanna smield as she saw Aria's post of her daughter Mia, the toddler was standing by herself ready to take a step. Liking the photo, Hanna clicked onto her own page.

Smiling she scrolled through her photos. Landing on one of her favourites she opened it. The photo was of her and her three kids sitting at the island bench ready for Caleb to cook them breakfast. Caleb snapped the photo when he noticed that his wife and kids all had crazy blonde bed hair. Smiling at the memory Hanna looked at the thousand likes. She really had a fan base on instagram. She wasn't sure if it was her super cute kids or her super hot husband either way her page was very popular.

She loved snapping great photos of her kids at the beach and exploring nature. Her friends always commented why her children never had shirts on.

"Freedom!" Hanna would answer. Freedom to explore the outdoors. Closing her phone she heard the back door slide open.

"Mom! I caught three waves!" Lucas beamed coming inside.

"Good job bud!" Hanna smiled giving him his morning cuddle.

"How about you Kai? Any luck?"

"Nah I felled down heaps of times daddy had to catch me!" He giggled. Hanna smiled she was glad Kai was this easy going.

"Fia!" Kai squealed running over to the stool to kiss his sister.

"Dat yum?" He asked pointing to the banana on her tray. Sofia nodded her mouth full. Kai smiled and sneakily stole a piece shoving it into his mouth.

"Ahhhhh!" Sofia squealed reaching for it back.

"Kai bud leave her I'll get you some breakfast." Hanna spoke.

Lucas ran over and kissed his sister cheek.

"Hi bubba!" he smiled. Sofia giggled and reached up grabbing a fist full of his hair. Squealing she pulled him close.

"Ow ow ow!" Lucas screamed. Hanna ran over releasing her sons hair from her daughter grip.

"Sofia No!" Hanna warned. Lucas smiled rubbing his head.

"Thanks mom." He smiled sitting next to his brother waiting for his breakfast.

"Where's dad?" Hanna asked pouring the boys some cereal.

"He was washing off the boards he got like six waves mom!" Lucas smiled.

Sneaking up behind her Caleb slipped his hands around Hanna's waist.

"Good morning!" He whispered kissing her neck.

"Caleb! You scared the crap out of me!" She squealed.

"Dada!" Sofia squealed reaching up for Caleb.

"Hi Ferel!" Caleb cooed throwing her in the air. Catching her he kissed her all over. Sofia giggled fidgeting under her father touch. Placing her on the ground she toddled off in just her nappy.

"Fia wait!" Kai called out chasing after his sister. Lucas sipped the last of the milk in his cereal and ran after his siblings.

"Wanna play super hero's?" Lucas yelled running after them both.

Hanna smiled turning to her husband. "Maybe our kids are naked too much!" She joked. "No way who liked clothes anyway!" He grinned pulling his shirt off. "Mmm defiantly not me!" She smiled rubbing his perfect abs!

 **What did you guys think? Let me know what you would like to see? :)**


End file.
